Problem Kids (SYOOC)
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: Nagisa Shiota, 25, has been a teacher for a few years now, and has a reputation for being able to turn even the worst delinquents into model students. However, he might have his hardest challenge yet in class 1-87. It's only the second month of the year and they've already scared away two teachers SYOOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! So I've wanted to try to do one of these for a while now after seeing so many others around.

This is a submit your own OC story! For those not familiar, basically all you have to do is fill out the form provided it and submit it to me through either PM or review.

This story will be based when Nagisa is a teacher (I know I've seen a few of these before but I'll try to keep it original).

Story line; Nagisa Shiota, 25, has been a teacher for a few years now, and has a reputation for being able to turn even the worst delinquents into model students. However, he might have his hardest challenge yet in class 1-87. It's only the second month of the year and they've already scared away two teachers.

Rules for characters;

\- No super powers/extra human powers.

\- Do not base your OC too much of another established character (i.e. No 'Karma but female' be original).

\- Characters are in their 1st yr of highschool so they're 15-16 yrs old, unless they're resisting a year.

\- Kind of obvious but must be a student at 1-87.

Forms.

Name:

Age:

Birthday;

Eyes:

Hair:

Body type;

Anything else for looks?;

Personality;

Strengths:

Weakness;

Likes;

Dislikes;

Family;

Backstory;

Friends?:

Extra?;


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the submissions! I've made a list of all the characters submitted so far. If you have submitted a character and they're not on the list, let me know; I may of missed them by accident!

Also I forgot to include it in the form, so could people tell me their character's sexuality? Thanks!

 **Male**

Ose Tokeshi

Aito Hibiki

Yuki Shiroi

Kazudean Reign

Yoruha Misuto

Echo Shiona

 **Female**

Katsumi Masako

Amaya funai

Kotori Midoriya

Yori Tatsu

Kokishin Yukikouri

Shino Michiba

Sumiko Yamazaki

Touno Kalie

* * *

I got a lot of interesting back stories for characters, but there are a few things I don't feel comfortable writing, so I wont be writing anything to do with self harm, rape or eating disorders! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Opening chapter. No OC's in this, just setting up Nagisa becoming the teacher.

OC submission still open for now!

"You don't have to do this, you know." Gakuho Asano said, a stern look in his mauve eyes.

"I know." Nagisa replied, meeting the man's gaze with sincerity. "But I want to."

The two of them were in Asano's office. It was large, but not overly so. Although the design was minimalistic, it did not hold that same empty feeling the Chairman's old office back in Kunugigaoka had.

The most noticeable difference was the picture of the Chairman's son on his desk.

It was a small detail, but to Nagisa, it signified how much the Asano had changed in the last ten years. He was no longer reluctant to treat Gakushuu as his son.

"I keep loosing all my best teachers. First Korosensei, now you." The Chairman said with a small chuckle. "I couldn't even convince you to stay by offering a rise in pay."

Nagisa gave a small, wistful smile at the mention of his ex-teacher. Korosensei. The man that made him who he was today. Korosensei truly has taught him the power of having a good teacher, someone who cared enough to guide you- if it wasn't for Korosensei, Nagisa dreaded to think of the kind of like he'd be living.

"I'm really grateful for the offer as well." Nagisa said to his now-formed employer. "But if I don't go to this school to teach this, I'm afraid nobody will!"

"With good reason; if the rumours are to be believed that class managed to drive away two teachers in the short time since starting highschool." The Chairman said, with a slightly amused smile. "You're a good teacher, Shiota, I'll be the first to admit that; You graduated top of your class and in the short time since you've been qualified you've managed to reform many delinquent students. But you must be careful not to be arrogant. Even for you, this class will be a challenge."

"Thank you for the advice, sir." Nagisa said, bowing his head. He meant it too. Gakuho Asano may be a cold leader with a tyrannical streak he needed to keep in check, but he was a master educator, and expert on human psychology, so Nagisa always paid heed to what he said.

Gakuho Asano was the man who, after being fired as Chairman of Kunugigaoka for the Korosensei incident, had managed to build a new school up from the ashes (Atarashi Academy it was called).

Nagisa had been lucky enough to be employed at the school straight from his graduation four years ago.

But now he was ready for an new challenge. Nagisa was leaving Atarashi Academy, and starting a new position at Jigoku high teaching the notorious 1-87, the class that had a feared reputation among teachers.

Nagisa was no fool- he was used to delinquents, but he knew this would be harder than anything he'd ever done before. He'd read the files on some of the children, they were, complicated to say the least. But still. Nagisa was ready for a new challenge.

Review and let me know what you think. Also you can tell me more details about your OCs!

I think it's cannon that Nagisa ends up working for Gakuho after graduation, funnily enough. Other characters from the original Assassination Classroom will probably pop up here and there. There have been a few additions to the character list so here's the complete list so far (if I've missed you out let me know. It's a mistake)

Male

Ose Tokeshi

Aito Hibiki

Yuki Shiroi

Kazudean Reign

Yoruha Misuto

Echo Shiona

Naoyuki Hanasuke

Female

Katsumi Masako

Amaya funai

Kotori Midoriya

Yori Tatsu

Kokishin Yukikouri

Shino Michiba

Sumiko Yamazaki

Touno Kalie

Makato Fujiwara

Rara Marai

Replying to guests;

To Echo; That's okay, I just don't want to write some of that other stuff :)

To Makato Fujiawara; As I said before, I really don't want to write rape/have rape as a back story. So I'd appreciate it if people don't push this pls :) sorry I just don't feel comfortable with it, thanks for the submission though.


	4. Chapter 4

**New character Submissions;**

 **Luna : Thanks for the submission If I can pick Tsuki's surname then maybe.. Fukuda? Also I'm not writing that she has eyes that change colour with her emotions (that's been quite a popular character trait in this story actually) since I want it to have the same level realism as the original, and I think it would make the story too complicated. This is a random fact, but if Tsuki has AB blood type that means it is the other way around, and she can receive blood from anyone, but only donate to other AB's. Also I've said this before, but I'm not comfortable writing about rape, so I'll have to erase that from her back story! Oh, and I'm glad you like Vampires VS hunters, I'll try to update that soon :)**

 **Adriana : Rosina looks like an interesting character! I know you said she has a 'normal' name, but in the context of this story set in Japan her name would be very unusual, so is it okay if I explain this by making her from the US or something? **

* * *

From the outside, Jigoku looked like an idyllic countryside village; The population was just over a thousand, leaving acres of untouched forests and fields with a few houses and businesses scattered between farmers fields and next to roads.

By far the biggest building in the whole village was the high school. The big grey building stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the small countryside houses, fields of flowers and cherry blossom trees, Nagisa thought, as he looked out of the window of the train.

However, Nagisa knew that Jigoku was not as perfect as it seemed; Rural poverty was rife, and the declining birth rate around here meant the population was dwindling. Services were cut back, leaving families with little support in times of crisis. This was the type of place were most professionals moved out as soon as they could, so the village was understaffed on everything from police to nurses to teachers.

But all those problems were exactly why Nagisa had decided to work here. The children needed him.

When the train pulled up at the station, the sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow over the town. He breathed in the air- it was sweet with the scent of flowers. Nagisa had been born in Tokyo he'd never been anywhere so.. quiet. The only sounds were birdsongs and the rustling of the trees. This was nice.

Part of Nagisa was terrified; He'd never lived outside of Tokyo before, and this was his first time living truly on his own; The school had been so desperate for staff they'd offered him room and board.

"Are you lost or something, kid?" A voice said. Nagisa glanced over to see a girl glancing at him curiously. It was hard to guess her age.. 14 maybe?

 _God dammit_! Nagisa thought. _I'm 25 years old! Not a kid! Just because most high schoolers... (and middle schoolers) tower over me doesn't make me less of an adult!_

But still, Nagisa wasn't one to snap at someone trying to help him.

"I'm looking for Tori street." He said, giving the address of his new accommodation.

The girl in question was petite, about the same size as Nagisa himself. She had bright green eyes, a smattering of freckles, and short blonde hair cut choppily in a way that reminded Nagisa of a birds nest. She was sat on one of the chairs, a large bag by her feet, and book in her hand.

"That isn't far from here. But still. You shouldn't be walking around this area alone at this time of night. Next time get someone to come and meet you." The girl said. Nagisa felt his pride take another hit; was he really being lectured by a girl who wasn't much older than half his age? It was nice that she was concerned enough to help him.. but still."Come on. I'll take you."

"Oh no, I couldn't impose on you." Nagisa started to say. "Besides, aren't you here waiting for a train?"

The girl shook her head, pointing to the fluorescent station light above her. "This is one of the few places well-lit enough that you can read after the sun sets." She explained, before reaching down into her bag and pulling out a pair of crutches. Carefully, she pulled herself up onto them. "Anyway. Let's go before it gets really dark. Follow me."

Nagisa blinked before complying. (The map he'd been given wasn't very good, so maybe having someone direct him wasn't such a bad thing). Nagisa glanced at the girl; The way she moved on the crutches suggested she'd been using them for a while, not just some sort of recent injury. But he decided not to ask.

"Why do you read outside?" Nagisa asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "You said yourself it wasn't safe out here.."

"You're a nosey kid, aren't you?" Was the girl's reply. Instead of answering Nagisa's question, she simply changed the subject.

"We don't get many outsiders in this place. What brings you here?"

Nagisa wasn't one to push someone, so he went along with it. "Well, Jigoku high- " he started to say, but was cut off.

"Whoa- You're a transfer student into Jigoku high. There hasn't been one of those in at least a decade. With good reason, the place is a wreck. Like. Whole school. Complete garbage. Anyway, you're older than you look kid, I thought you would be in middle school at the most." The girl yammered on.

"Actually I'm- "

"I wonder if we'll be in the same class? For your sake I hope not. We're supposed to be getting a new teacher tomorrow- My guess is that we'll get rid of this one even faster than the rest. Apparently it's some loser from the big city- He won't know what hit him." The girl said, excitedly, as if the prospect of scaring teachers away was something that brought her great joy.

"W-why so keen to get rid of him?" Nagisa asked, struggling to keep a neutral expression. The girl just laughed.

"Because it's fun." She said as if that was obvious. All kindness from moments earlier had vanished from her eyes. The green seemed acidic somehow. Although she was still smiling, the look had become suddenly sadistic. Before Nagisa had a chance to think of how to reply to that ominous statement, she said. "Oh look! We're here!"

Nagisa stopped walking and looked around; These houses were huge; Was he really staying here? When he heard the school had offered him accommodation he was expecting a flat at best, not these fancy cottage-style houses. Nagisa supposed because nobody wanted to live in this village housing prices were dirt cheap.

"Anyway see you at school tomorrow, kid- " the girl said, already heading away before Nagisa had the chance to say anything more. "By the way, my name is Katsumi Masako."

"Wait! But I'm not- " Nagisa started to say. But it was too late to explain that no, he wasn't a transfer student he was a fully qualified teacher. A 25 year old man!

Well, his first meeting with one of his future students had just left him with an uneasy feeling and more questions.

Well, he'd be able to find out more tomorrow.

Nagisa knew this job wouldn't be easy, but he was sure he'd be able to work through it. He tapped his bag, Korosensei's huge life manual still inside _. Would that say anything about pupils who enjoyed driving their teachers away?_ Oh well. He'd have a lot to text Karma and Kaede about.

* * *

"We really appreciate you coming here, Mr Shiota." The principle said. He was a diminutive, balding man with a nervous sort of smile. "I was starting to loose hope."

"Well I'm happy to be here." Nagisa replied. The two of them were walking down the corridor of the school. The building was large, and looked as though it may of been quite nice at one time. But at the moment it was decrepit, with posters up to attempt to cover the cracks and stains on the wall.

Every classroom that Nagisa walked past was loud, full of the sound of laughter, screaming and scraping chairs.

"We have a few ah- discipline problems in all the classes. A lot of the students come from dysfunctional families, and some of the staff members are a little.. lackadaisical." The head teacher admitted embarrassed. "But 1-87 has had been especially.. troublesome."

"Not to overstep my boundaries, but I'm surprised you haven't tried to change the classes around and maybe try to dilute the more trouble making students." Nagisa admitted. He knew that was what most teachers would do in that situation. But the principle shook his head sadly.

"I discussed it, but the other teachers simply wouldn't have it! Not every pupil in 1-87 has behavioural issues, but now they've all got a bad reputation. The other teachers don't want them in their class." The Head teacher explained. "Some of them even threatened to leave and well.. I can't afford to loose any of them."

Nagisa nodded "I understand." He said. As a former member of E class, he knew how stigma stuck. This school certainly had some unique problems.

"Ah- here we are." The Head master said, as he reached a classroom door. Nagisa's eyes widened, shocked.

The door was a complete wreck; it was covered in graffiti scrawling out obscene words. There were even several holes. Through the door, Nagisa could hear the now-familiar sounds of laughter, screaming and chairs scraping.

"Well, good luck!" The Chairman said nervously, scurrying away as if there were some sort of monster behind the door. Nagisa sighed as he watched him go.. he was very much the opposite to Chairman Asano when it came to authority. Rather than verging on tyrannical, the man was bordering on doormat.

Well. Time to begin. Nagisa thought steeling his nerves.

He placed his hand on the door.

* * *

(Slightly earlier that morning).

Hinata Chiseke frowned as he attempted to scrub the graffiti off the door, his dark blue hair falling into his soft green eyes. What type of ink had they used? This just wouldn't come out?

"You're here early." Kalie said, walking up behind him, her bag slung over her shoulder. Her naturally black hair was dyed dark blue fading to silver at the ends. It fell in tight curls, framing her face. She had dark blue eyes that complimented her hazelnut skin tone.

Stood next to her was her childhood friend Touji Kazuhi. To most people, it was a mystery as to why those two would be friends, Kalie was friendly and helpful to even her own detriment. Kazuhi was.. not.

"Just attempting to make this place a little nicer. Maybe our new teacher will want to stick around a little longer if I make the place look cleaner." Chiseke admitted with a bright smile. Kalie smiled back, but Kazuhi just rolled his eyes.

"Sure. That's the reason our teachers keep leaving. Because the class is untidy, nothing to do with the fact half our classmates are literally the spawn of Satan." Kazuhi said sarcastically, a teasing grin on his face. Kazuhi was tall, with waist length black hair and red eyes. Although his most notable features were the silver piercings on his lips and eyebrow.

Kalie nudged him.

"Chiseke is doing something called being nice. You should try it some time." Kalie scolded, although the softness in her eyes showed she wasn't really angry.

"Wasting his time is a more accurate description." Kazuhi said. Chiseke rolled his eyes, but kept his smile on his face.

"You know, you might be right about that, Kazuhi. This graffiti really isn't coming out." Chiseke said, pulling himself to his feet. His fingers were pruned from all the soapy water.

"Here, I'll help you dry up." Kalie offered, quickly going to get some paper towels.

Kazuhi just watched them, leaning against the wall. "Honestly, Kalie. Why do you want to waste your time around a boring guy like him.. just because you're both class reps doesn't mean you owe him anything."

"Boring!?" Chiseke exclaimed. But before the conversation could continue, Kotori Midoriya came hurtling around the corner, her long wavy fanning out behind her as she ran. Her hair was red, lightening slightly at the tips to more of an orangey blonde in a way that reminded people of flames.

"Good morning!" She called out, running over and pulling Kalie into a hug.

"Kotori, good morning!" Kalie said, taken by surprise. Kalie thought after years of her friend greeting her this way she'd be used to it.

"New teacher today- I'm so excited." Kotori said, gesturing animatedly as she spoke. "I wonder what the others have planned for him?"

"Is the prospect of loosing another teacher so exciting to you?" Kalie asked with an awkward smile. Kazuhi on the other hand just glared at Kotori.

"I have said the same thing to you every day since we started high school. There is no need for you to be so loud in the morning." Kazuhi said. Kotori pouted theatrically. She had wide blue eyes and long black eyelashes that usually made puppy-dog eyes quite effective. But of course, Kazuhi just ignored her.

"Kalie, tell your boyfriend to be nicer." Kotori said. Kalie blushed.

"Kazuhi's not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, her cheeks reddening.

"But that's not what you said last night~ " Kazuhi teased. Kalie elbowed him again.

"Stop playing around. Come on, let's go sit down."

Inside the classroom, a few of the other students were sat around on the desks; Echo Shiona, who was attempting to nap quietly until the teacher came. His heterochromia blue and red eyes were half closed, and his 9ft long braid was hung over his back. He frowned slightly at how loud the other pupils were.

"Come on, bro, even you have to admit that was completely unnecessary." Satoshi was saying to his brother Akihiro.

"That guy was looking at me funny, so he started it." Akihiro growled, rubbing his currently swollen lip lightly. The Izumi twins were practically identical; They both had brown eyes and dark blond hair. The noticeable difference was that Satoshi had a scar on his chin and Aikihiro's hair was slightly longer.

"Maybe you shouldn't get in a fight with someone who is twice the size of you. You're lucky I could pull you away before you got hurt any worse." Satoshi said with an awkward smile. Despite their physical similarities, the Izumi twins were completely different from one another; Satoshi was a friendly, sporty guy, while Akihiro had serious anger issues and seemed to get into fights every day. However, as different as they were, they always looked out for each other. On the way to school today, Akihiro had gotten into a fight with one some guy, he was probably about to get beat up before Satoshi pulled him away.

"I had it under control." Akihiro huffed, sitting down on a random desk, folding his arms. Satoshi leaned closer to him to inspect Akihiro's injury. Luckily, it wasn't too bad.

"You should listen to your brother, Akihiro-chan, he's probably the only reason you haven't got yourself beaten to a pulp or arrested by now." Vex Dimen said, leaning other to the brothers with a faux-kind smile on his face. His hair was dark black with a few hardly noticeable dark blue streaks, his eyes were black as the night.

"Shut up you English bastard!" Akihiro growled, standing up quickly to square off with Vex. "You want to go!?"

"Ehh, I was just trying to be nice." Vex said, putting his hands up, a sly look still in his eyes.

"Don't act all innocent! I _know_ you're trying to piss me off" Akihiro shouted, while Satoshi tugged his arm and was telling him to ' _please calm down'_. Their confrontation caught the attention of a few of their other classmates.

"Hey, please don't fight you two!- I'm sure Dimen didn't mean to annoy you." Makoto Fujiwara said, pushing between the two of them. She was often described as being like the big-sister to the class because she was calm and caring, so of course, she'd always have her hands full with such a chaos-fulled class. She had dark green eyes and slightly curly violet hair. "We have a new teacher coming today, remember? We're already falling behind the other classes, so we don't want to loose another one!"

"Like I give a shit! This one will be just as bad as the last two..!" Akihiro said, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. "Don't you get it? We're the worst class in a shitty school.. No teacher will be able to stand us!"

"We don't know that; we should give him a chance." Makoto said with a frown, looking around at other members of the class for support. "You all think so too, right?"

Ose Tokeshi, a white haired boy with dark blue eyes who had been resting on his desk looked up at her. "Personally, I don't care if we have a teacher or not." He said, with a lazy but calm smile.

"That's just because you spend all day napping, isn't it?" Kazudean Reign said quietly. He was a short, scrawny boy with curly violet eyes and dull grey eyes. He tugged on a strand of hair nervously. "I wouldn't mind having a teacher.."

"Like getting a teacher would make a difference to this class. You're all idiots. You included, Reign." Aito Hibiki said, with a condescending tone. He was a black haired boy with blood red eyes. He seemed to enjoy nothing better than making those around him miserable. But he picked his victims well, usually focusing his malice on the more timid members of the class. Reign looked down at his feet.

"I.. I don't think I am. I think." Reign said, easily discouraged. Aito laughed in his face.

"You trying to convince me, or yourself?" Aito taunted, clearly enjoying picking on Reign.

"Aito, can you shut up for two seconds?" Shino Michiba grumbled, glaring at him with her orange eyes. Her pink hair was tied into a ponytail. She looked at Reign and Aito, unamused. "And Reign, stop letting him bother you so easily. Your playing right into his hands. You know he just says whatever to upset people."

"Shino, such a ray of sunshine, as always." Aito said, glaring at her, his smile disappearing instantly; He hated being confronted by people who could stand up to him.

"That's me." She replied sarcastically.

It often seemed as if the class was split into three; There was team _'We want a teacher and an education'_ and team ' _All adults are useless. They can't teach us anything. Lets get rid off them!'_ and finally team ' _I don't give a shit. Let me nap in class.'._ Needless to say it caused a lot of tension in the class, a lot of the better behaved kids didn't like that they had to share the classes' bad reputation. Perhaps it was because so many of the kids had bad experiences with adults and authority they were so mistrusting of teachers.

Tobio Hanesawa snickered to himself as he watched all the many arguments ongoing throughout the class. He leered from the back of the classroom from over the top of his book. He had ginger hair and purple eyes."Hehehe.. I hope they actually kill each other. That would be entertaining."

"If they do, could I perform an autopsy on the bodies? I'm sure I'd find something .. interesting." Yori Tatsu said so stoically she sounded serious. She was a grey-eyed girl with black hair. Her morbid sense of humor often made people uneasy, so she was quite often avoided in class.

"Personally, I think this class as fascinating. It's like being able to watch animals interact in the zoo. There's so much you can learn here." Kokishin Yukikouri said, she was a tiny girl with ice blue eyes and grey-white wintery coloured hair. Most people in the class found her a little odd. She said things in such a straight forward manner it could be hard to tell when she was being serious or not. Her and Yori seemed to spend a lot of time together, but people weren't sure if they were exactly friends or not. Both of them could be hard to read.

Hinata Chiseke walked back into the classroom, sighing when he saw the chaos. _Why was it always like this?_ The class rep wondered. At least _she_ wasn't here yet.. Perhaps _she'd_ taken a day off? They'd probably be more likely to retain their new teacher if _she_ wasn't there.. . Chiseke was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt someone tug on the sleeve of his shirt.

"What's got you down?" Sumiko Yamazaki asked him, blinking up at him with orangey-hazel eyes. Sumiko looked the very image of 'adorable and innocent', the round glasses she wore only served to magnify her already wide eyes. Sumiko was tiny with soft brown hair, the first word that came to mind when you saw her was 'cute'. But Chiseke knew better than to be fooled; Sumiko had no qualms about using her cuteness as a weapon to ensnare others and get what she wanted. it wasn't that Chiseke disliked her, but he liked to keep his guard up around her.

"I think you know." Chiseke sighed, indicating to the class, almost all of whom were still engaged in arguments (Satoshi was pulling his brother off Dimen, who was laughing). "This teacher's going to take one look at this class and run for it- and this place is a mess. There's no way we can clean it before the bell goes, even if anybody was bothered enough to help."

"You should stop worrying. Getting this class into shape isn't your responsibility." Sumiko said to him, with a small smile. "It wont be long before the school works out who the _real_ trouble makers are, and they'll be dealt with."

"I don't know. People can be pretty good at covering their tracks.. And I'm not sure I want anyone to be _expelled_." Chiseke said, with a guilty look in his eyes. "We've known most of the kids here all our lives.."

"Ehh- So sentimental." Sumiko said with a giggle. "On the bright side, _She_ isn't here yet. So maybe we do have a chance of keeping this one."

In the far corner of the classroom sat the people who would rather not get involved with the rest of the classes' nonsense. Most of them were either reading, texting, or just daydreaming. Among them was Amaya Funai; A girl with floor-length indigo hair and a heterochromia orange eye and red eye she hid behind blue contact lenses, Rara Mirai; A girl with short brown hair who's blue hair streaks matched her eyes, Yuki Shiori, a small boy with brown hair and golden eyes and Mirikui Magemi a girl with straight lilac hair and two-toned red and blue eyes. The three of them were sat quietly, it almost seemed as if they were of a different plane of existence than the rest of the class.

Ignoring their obvious desire for some sort of peace and quiet, Kotori went bounding over to them, her blue eyes bright with excitement. "Good morning, Mirai, Magemi, Amaya!" She said loudly. Kotori was the type of person who wasn't content when she wasn't the center of attention. As soon as she went to put a hand on Amaya's shoulder, Amaya stood up and violently pushed her away. Kotori's eyes widened, she skittered away, hardly managing to keep her balance and not fall over.

"What the hell was that for!?" Koroti shouted, scowling.

"You shouldn't have startled me. I don't _like_ being startled." Amaya hissed, standing up. She was taller than Kortori, and had an intimidating air when she was angry.

"Doesn't mean you can attack me!" Koroti replied, annoyed.

"That wasn't an attack. You want to see me attack you? Come closer." Amaya threatened.

"Come on.. lets be nice to each other." Magemi said, quite shyly, sounding awkward. However, the other two spoke over her, ignoring her. Mirai just watched on, raising an eyebrow at the fighting. Yuki rolled his eyes, willing himself not to get too annoyed at the stupid argument. He _really_ didn't want to get in a fight today.

Chiseke sighed for perhaps the third time that morning. The bell would go any second now. They were truly screwed.

* * *

 **A/N: So is it too late to say I sort of have no idea what I'm doing.. haha.. hahaha.. So I used his chapter to introduce the school and the class. So unlike Kunugigaoka, this school is poor and underfunded, but class 1-87 just happen to be particularly bad. I added some random shit about rural poverty and declining birth rate because I wanted it to have it's own unique set of circumstances.**

 **The class introduction chapter is.. a mess.. I've never had to write a story with so many characters before. I really wanted to get as many characters as I can to feature in this chapter, but as a result it's a little hard to follow. In future I'll probably focus on a few different characters per chapter just to make it easier to follow. I'll try to show all characters equally, but I think there may be some I feel like I understand more, and others who's characterisation is confuses me.**

 **If anyone's character didn't show up this chapter I'll make sure they do next chapter.**

 **Also I know this chapter ended pretty abruptly, I was originally going to have Nagisa come into the classroom, but this chapter is waaay too long already and I was loosing all hope. So look forward to that next time! As always, thank you for the reviews, and I enjoy hearing more details about your character. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Do you like the set up? Do any particular characters stand out so far?**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
